Loneliness, Regret, Anger, Sadness, and happiness
by RebondChaos
Summary: Poems of everyone s point of view at Karin s life. mind to take a peak of it? lolz. this is some poems that i wrote when i read this story Karin so then, i think i can post it here.
1. The opening

Disclaimer! = I Do Not Own Chibi Vampire/Karin

I always wanted to write fiction about Chibi Vampire/Karin but, I found the story is so perfect for me, so I cant change it better. And everyone else write down sequel of Chibi Vampire/Karin, very good story. I cant think of a better idea. So, then, I decided to write down poetry fiction

**Part 1**

"The Openings"

_Poems_

_Poems is at its best when they are original_

_From yourself, from the depth of your heart_

_Poems is one of best way to express your feelings_

_Far then expressing it with action or normal words_

_But, sometimes, you inspirited by something_

_By something beautiful, that touched you_

_You can make it into poems, before you forget it_

_You can always recall it after reread it._

_People said; when you are grow up, your heart dies._

_I know it was right._

_I saw it._

_I feel it. _

_I afraid of it_

_So I write poems. Make it into part of me_

_So when I am feeling down,_

_When I feel my soul been drained out_

_I read it once again_

_So I won't regret things_

It is only openings of this series, I wanna share all my poem about Chibi Vampire, From Anju`s points, Karin,Kenta, even Elda. So that, it wont get wasted. Oh yeah, even somethings inspirited me when I read Chibi Vampire. Thanks fro reading! Mind to give some review?


	2. Loneliness of Anju Maaka

Disclaimer! = do not own Chibi Vampire/Karin it belongs to Yuna Kagesaki-sensei

Anju Maaka

**Part 2.1**

"Anju`s Loneliness"

_Moonless Starry Night_

_Face to the sea_

_I can see it from here_

_From my Balcony in front of my room_

_Am I Stronger, Wiser than before?_

_When I look up to Sky, _

_The Night Sky I always loved_

_The moon wont show_

_Are you still Clumsy, awkward like before?_

_The Moon Won't Show, it completely dark _

_It won't shine away all shadows in my heart_

_Like you did back there, when we are together_

_Like when you usually make dinner for me_

_I wonder will it happen again. I think not_

_Face to the sea, I can see you, walking out from the store_

_It seems that you are buying some cabbages. For dinner tonight_

_Back again, I saw you entering your house, as usual._

_I followed her, like usual, to watch over her_

_Like what you usually did to me_

_Like always, you seem so happy. I wonder what love is_

_Like usual, you are so radiant, like a sun_

_That always shines my shallow hearts._

_That you are my sun, and my moon_

_But now you are gone._

_As the moon won`t show anymore  
_

_Neither as sun_

_But, seeing you_

_Still wipe away darkness_

_Even The moon wont revealed. _

_The stars will shine all the shadows in my heart_

This is when Karin leaves Anju, When Ren already wipe away Karin memory. Lolz. Thanks for reading! Review please? Lolz.


	3. Childhood of Anju Maaka

**Disclaimer! = I do not own Chibi Vampire/Karin. It belongs to Yuna Kagesaki**

Poems made by me. Lolz

If you are clicking on this page, meaning you already read previous chapter. So, thx for reading my story/poems this far! Please review if you are not reviewing precious chapter. Constructive critics are welcome for anyone! I will be glad if someone's who know poems well to help me improve it.

Forgive me if I made mistakes in my poems (grammar, vocabulary, ETC). Please correct me if I did some misspelling or other mistakes

Enjoy!

Anju Maaka

**Part 2.2**

"Childhood of Anju Maaka"

**_Look into my eyes_**

_I kicked off my shoes so I was barefoot_

_I kick off the waves in front of me_

_To keep it away from our memories_

_From the sand castle we made together_

_But, the waves wash them away, before I can kick them off_

_And Finally, I realized how much I need you_

_Look into my eyes._

_Your heartwarming smile_

_Is the ones I seeking_

_So it can made me smile too_

_When we are holding Hands,_

_I feel like I can do anything_

_I fell strong, like what I wanted to_

_I wonder if you can take my hands._

_Look Into my eyes._

_I'll come at you_

_Whenever you need me_

_I`ll be always watching you  
_

_I am telling you, you are not alone_

Author's note = yeah I know, actually, it is not sand castle, but snowman. But whatever, sand castle makes more sense; it is describing loss better than snowman. Lolz thanks fro read! As usual, review please. :P


	4. Hope of Anju Maaka

**Dislaimer! = I Do Not Own Chibi Vampire/Karin**

Constructive Critics are welcomed.

Forgive me if I made mistakes in my poems (grammar, vocabulary, ETC). Please correct me if I did some misspelling or other mistakes

Enjoy!

**Part 2.3**

"Hope of Anju Maaka"

_**Eternal Memory**_

_Do you remember it?_

_All the time we spent together_

_Both happy times and sad times_

_You always there for me_

_But, I can't always there for you_

_I can`t reduce your loneliness_

_As well as the rest of families_

_But I know he can_

_The ones you care about_

_More than anything, He makes you happy_

_He wipes away all loneliness_

_Which grown so bold_

_And have grown so much_

_During all there years_

_So, we will leave you at his embrace_

_This is a farewell for us, forever_

_Farewell sure will leave wounds_

_But time will heal the wounds_

_So that you won't fell lonely anymore_

_We will always watching you_

_And All Your Happiness_

~ Part 2.3 finished~

Author's note = this is when Ren Erasing Karin`s memory


	5. Remembrance of Karin Maaka

**Dislaimer! = I Do Not Own Chibi Vampire/Karin**

Constructive Critics are welcomed.

Forgive me if I made mistakes in my poems (grammar, vocabulary, ETC). Please correct me if I did some misspelling or other mistakes

Enjoy!

Karin Maaka

**Part 3**

"Remembrance of Karin Maaka"

_**Remembrance**_

_Awaken in my bed, at my own room_

_I feel strange. Is it really my bed?_

_But, I can not remembers it_

_I just feel like I have been in another room_

_A stranger feeling rushed through my minds_

_As if, something is missing_

_From the depth of my mind_

_A unpleasing feeling come to me_

_As if I choked with something_

_When I come down to the family room._

_I feel strange, _

_It is too bright_

_Was it supposed to be darker?_

_I saw my boyfriend, Kenta _

_Sitting on his seat, _

_From the seat of two_

_As if he is waiting for me to awake_

_He is asking about my family_

"_I have none" I said_

_I know it is right, that is what I remember_

_But, why did I feel so sad?_

_A warm tears flowing through my cheeks _

_I can't stop it. It just flowing hardily_

_Deep inside my minds_

_I saw it, my pierced minds_

_Which tortured me in night_

_Was night is a happy time before?_

_I don't know why, I just feel it_

_I fell as if I am happy when the night comes_

_But, I got a feeling that I never feel that way anymore_

_I got the same feeling when I see bats._

_All these time_

_I still feel it_

_Even though_

_I now have my own family_

_That is why I keep living this way_

_With the pieces of my mind_

_Combined with sorrow and Joy_

_Mixing in scent of misery_

_I will make a good use of this remembrance _

Author's note = this is from the scene after Ren wiping Karin`s memory. Thx for reading! Your reviews are welcomed! lolz


End file.
